The invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED), also referred to as a light emitting diode, which comprises at least one substrate, one anode, one emitter layer and one cathode, and has a new type of energy supply.
Light emitting diodes are known that show luminescence with simultaneous current flow as a result of the application of voltage. A disadvantage of the OLEDs known to date is that they derive their energy exclusively from an external electrical power supply.